Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219324, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-012545, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-112669 describe light emitting devices in which a lateral surface of a light emitting element is covered with a reflective member without providing a housing to house the light emitting element.